Współpraca to nie łatwa praca
Witam! Koniara chce teraz coś napisać *Wielgachne sory za to, że tydzień temu nie było notki, ale wiecie psy to odpowiedzialność i właśnie przez tą odpowiedzialność nie mogłyśmy nic napisać. *Obiecałyśmy wam dwie notki i będą, ale druga pojawi się dopiero jutro (brak weny - czyt. Koniara i czyjś brak zapału - czyt. Lumcia). *Pewnie zauważyliśćie, że pisze w liczbie pojedynczej, ponieważ panna Lumcia jest zbyt zajęta by mi pomóc (Taaa... najlepiej wszystkie obowiązki dać mnie). *Przepraszam za jakość rozdziału, ale spałam dzisiaj tylko niecałe 4 godziny i nie mam trzeźwego umysłu. To chyba koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych więc przejdźmy do notki Odc.6 s.1 'Perspektywa Nuty' - Drogie panie, koniec pogaduszek, teraz czas na mały test. Więc podejdźcie teraz do mnie, przywiąże was do waszych partnerów - no to klops, muszę nie tylko z nim biec, ale też muszę być do niego przywiązana. Już nie lubie naszych ćwiczeń, a jestem dość szybka i zwinna i zawsze lubiłam sport, najbardziej chyba piłkę nożną. Tak, uwielbiam piłkę, byłam nawet w przeszłości kapitanem drużyny złożonej z wilków z sierocińca. zajęliśmy czwarte miejsce na dziewięć drużyn w zawodach szczeniaków i to nawet rywalizowaliśmy z uczniami szkół prywatkych, więc to całkiem dobry wynik. - Na pierwszy ogień pójdą Heros i halloween - powiedział Moro. tak się zamyśliłam, że nie zauważyłam, jak przywiązał mnie do Zmierzcha. - Już się robi - powiedziała moja przyjaciółka -Idźcie na start, jak dam wam znak ruszycie, a ja zmierzę wam czas Hallo i Heros ustawili się. Gdy pan Moro dał znak to wystartowali. Poruszali się jak jeden wilk. On skakał - ona skakała, ona zwalniała - on zwalniał. Biegli tak jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Są do siebie tak podobni, oboje budzą sympatie wśród innych, od razu wiadomo, że można im ufać. Para idealna. Przy ostatnim skoku Halloween za słabo się wybiła i prawdopodobnie by walneła w przeszkodę, ale Heros wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i wybił się tak, że pociągnął Ween i dzięki temu oboje bezpiecznie wylądowali po drugiej stronie i szczęśliwie przekroczyli linię mety -Halloween, Heros, byliście niesamowici, nie dość, że współpracowaliście jak w zegarku, to jeszcze udało wam się pobić rekord toru dla rekrutów! - pochwalił ich Moro -Byłaś świetna - powiedziałam do przyjaciółki -Tak wiem to (ale skromna) Tor nie jest taki zły, ale uważaj na ostatnią przeszkodę, możesz wybrać, że albo ją przeskoczysz, albo przebiegniesz pod, więc jeśli nie masz już sił to lepiej przebiegal pod nią - Dzięki za przestrogę - podziękowałam jej 'Perspektywa Halloween' Pobiliśmy rekord!! Super!! Mega, extra, super, odjazdowo, genialnie, na maxa się cieszę!!!!!! Jest jeszcze szansa, że Nuta i Zaćmi... sory Zmierzch nas pokonają. Właśnie stoją na starcie i czekają na znak od Moro. Ruszyli. Start mieli nie najgorszy. Dwie pierwsze przeszkody pokonali bardzo szybko, później zaczęły się schody. Trzecią przeszkodą było przepłynięcie basenu, po wskoczeniu do wody wszystko im sie pokomplikowało. Zmierzch chciał płynąć klasycznym pieskiem, a Nuta żabim pieskiem (połączenie pieska i żabki). Udało im się jakoś dopłynąć do brzegu. Czwartą przeszkodę pokonali bez nieporozumień. Z piątą, było już gorzej, ale udało im się wybrnąć. Przedostatnia przeszkoda to była wspinaczka, trzy razy spadli ze ścianki przez swoje zachowanie wobec swojego partnera. Ostatnia przeszkoda. Wiedziałam , że Nuta zdecyduje się przeskoczyć, ona lubi adrenalinę. Tak jak mówiłam skoczyła, ale Zmierzch pobiegł dołem i chyba wszyscy wiemy jak to się skończyło. Zaczęli się kłucić, a na dodatek, tak się jakoś dziwnie zaplątali, że nie mogli się ruszyć. Moro ruszył im na pomoc. Po rozplątaniu udali się w stronę mety. - Zmierzch, Nuta to był najgorszy czas w historii tego toru. Powinienem was wymienić na kogoś innego, ale dam wam jeszcze jedną szansę, ze względu na to, że się nie znacie za dobrze. Chcę, byście zrobili sobię taki dzień integracyjny, podczas którego się poznacie, a później podejdziecie do testu jeszcze raz. -Rozumiemy - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy (Heros, Halloween, Nuta, Zmierzch) razem. - No dobrze więc te... -''' AAAAAAAA! '- usłyszeliśmy nagle przerażający wrzask -To Przygoda!! - Krzyknął Zmierzch i ruszył w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos - Kto to Przygoda? - spytałam się - To jego przyszywana siostra - odpowiedział Heros - Na co czekacie?! No chodźcie! - krzyczała biegnąca już Nuta 'Perspektywa Zmierzcha' -Przygoda!! - krzyczałem na całe gardło - Przygoda!! - chciało mi się płakać, tak się o nią bałem, była moją siostrą, to co że nie rodzoną, ale siostrą -Zmierzch!! - usłyszałem jej przerażony głos, biegłem w jej stronę. Gdy ją ujrzałem to się naprawdę przeraziłem, Leżała na ziemi, w ciemnym zaułku między ulicami, cała potargana, mogę przysiąc, że jest chudsza i to o wiele niż jak widzieliśmy sie rano. I jeszcze jedno JEJ MEDALIONY ZNIKNĘŁY!!! Nagle go zobaczyłem. Stał nade mną, widziałem ten jego okropny uśmiech pod kapturem peleryny. To był on, najniebezpieczniejszy wilk w całej krainie '''HADES'. -Coś ty zrobił mojej siostrze!? - byłem wściekły - To co czeka każdego wilka, który się do mnie nie przyłączy - odpowiedział mi. Jego głos brzmiał jak syk węża, miauczenie kota i śpiew kruka w jednym (okropieństwo) - Tyyy draniu!!! Zapłacisz za to!!! -Najpierw musisz mnie złapać - mówiąc to rozpłyną się w powietrzu. Wybiegłem na drogę i go ujrzałem, jak biegnie w stronę dzikich terenów Złotej Krainy. Pobieglem za nim. Nie widziałem go, rozglądałem się we wszystkie strony, ale nigdzie go nie było. Nie patrzyłem pod nogi i... 'Perspektywa Nuty' Biegłam za Zmierzchem, wiedziałam co się stało i kogo goni. Nie wiem czemu, ale bałam się, że i jemu też Hades odbieże medaliony, a przecież to by rozwiązało moje problemy, nie musiała bym być z nim w grupie... Nuta co ty sobie myślisz! Ty nie jesteś taka - skarciłam się w myślach. Nagle zobaczyłam, jak Zmierzch potyka się o wystający na drodze korzeń drzewa i przekoziołkowuje się po zboczu do rzeki. To wyglądało tak strasznie, a ta rzeka nie była najspokojniejsza. Chciałam biec mu na pomoc, gdy zobaczyłam wilka w pelerynie patrzącego na mnie z drzewa, widziałam jego zaciekawione, a zarazem odpychające spojrzenie, uśmiechał się do mnie, ale to nie był przyjazny uśmiech, był nasiąkniety goryczą, odrazą i niechęcią, a zarazem... troska? Nie mogłam się przyjrzeć, bo zaczął uciekać. Już chciałam go gonić, gdy przypomniałam sobie o Zmierzchu. Zbiegłam na brzeg rzeki i zaczęlam go wołać, byłam złej myśli. Zaczęłam rozmyślać, czemu ja go tak nie lubiłam? Przecież ja taka nie jestem, prawda? Może powinnam mu dać szansę? Moje rozmyślania przerwał chlupot wody. To Zmierzch wychodzi z wody. -Zmierzch!! Nic ci nie jest? - pytałam - A ty co? Zaczęłaś się o mnie martwić? - spytal mnie i to dość oschle - uważaj bo ci uwieżę - zabolało, potwornie mnie to zabolało - pewnie byś chciała bym się utopił, a mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że masz taki obowiązek jako moja partnerka w grupie. Phi możesz się wypchać. I ZŁAŹ MI Z DROGI! - krzyknął na mnie i mnie wyminął. Z moich oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Dlaczego tak mówi? Czy na to zasłużyłam? A może to tylko jest spowodowane tymi wszystkimi dzisiejszymi nerwami? Ale dlaczego akurat się miał wyżyć na mnie? Jak to dlaczego, przecież się nienawidzimy. Ale skoro tak to czemu zabolały mnie jego słowa? Nie czas teraz na takie rozmyślanie muszę wrócić i zobaczyć co z Przygodą, nawet jeśli jej brat mnie dzisiaj skrzywdził. 'Perspektywa Halloween' Heros, Moro i ja czekaliśmy w szpitalu na wynik badań Przygody, gdy do szpitala wbiegł Zmierzch. -Chłopie ty jesteś głupi czy co? - skarcił przyjaciela Heros - Twoja siostra mogła tam zginąć, a ty gdzieś zniknąłeś. Dobrze, że wezwaliśmy pogotowie na czas. - Goniłem sprawce tego wypadku, Hedesa -Wiemy, że to sprawka mojego brata - powiedziałam przygnębiona - Zmierzch, gdzie jest Nuta? - spytałam gdy zauważyłam, że jej nie ma. - Bo wiecie ja ją trochę wyzwa... Przerwał bo z sali wyszedł lekarz. 'The End' Już jutro odcinek "Początek końca" A w nim: Werdykt lekarza, Dzień integracyjny, Przeprosiny? -